Time Out
by The-Dark-Cookie
Summary: Grey se voit frappé d'une malédiction : il doit embrasser son âme sœur dans les prochaines 120 heures, ce qui lui donne 5 jours. Il essaye, sans succès, toutes les jeunes femmes de la guilde. Tout espoir semble perdu MAIS une certaine mage est en mission. Celle-ci devrait être rentrée depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs…


**Titre:** Time Out

**Rated:** T (mais contient violence, viols, etc... Cependant, ils ne sont pas décris de façons explicites ou détaillées)

**Genre:** romance / drame / amitié

**Auteur:** The-Dark-Cookie

**Résumé:** Grey se voit frappé d'une malédiction : il doit embrasser son âme sœur dans les prochaines 120 heures, ce qui lui donne 5 jours. Il essaye, sans succès, toutes les jeunes femmes de la guilde. Tout espoir semble perdu MAIS une certaine mage est un mission. Celle-ci devrait être rentrée depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs…

**Note:** Voilà ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail~ Elle portera sur le Grey x Jubia (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on ne sait jamais :D)

Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire "Oh nan, encore une fic écrite par une gamine sans aucune notion d'orthographe ! Et le thème de Grey qui va retrouver Jubia pour qu'ensuite un OC ou même Léon vienne former un triangle amoureux est usé jusqu'à la moelle !"

Sachez que: 1) Je suis bel est bien une gamine (14 ans plus exactement)

2) Le dictionnaire n'est pas mon meilleur ami mais j'avoue qu'il peut être utile. (j'ai aussi un correcteur orthographique qui m'indique que "Jubia" est une faute et qui me recommande de la remplacer par "Juba", "Julia", "Jubila" et tous les autres temps du verbe "jubiler"... Ce truc est bizarre XD)

3) J'ai (en général) une sainte horreur des OCs qui s'introduisent dans une œuvre préexistante, et j'ai horreur des incohérences avec le support de base (donc ne vous attendez pas à une technique hyper balèze créée par "l'amûûr" qui tuera tous les ennemis et pas les amis et dont le coùt en énergie est moindre)

4) Si l'un d'entre vous a lu ma fiction précédente (je les remercie déjà ça ) vous saurez que j'ai un goùt prononcé pour le "glauque land", le sang, et tous les trucs tordus dans le genre...*w*

5) Je vais arrêter de vous embêter et vous laisser lire... J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer: **Hélas, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Et encore moins leur monde, ni leurs techniques de combat. Je ne fais que tout mettre en scène dans cette histoire qui, elle, est à moi.

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1_

_Maudit - Jour 1 - Peine de mort._

Grey était attablé avec quelques bandits dans une taverne réputée malfamée. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'odeur étouffante d'alcool ni les filles qui lui proposaient une nuit "chaude" mais c'était dans ces établissements là que l'on trouvait les meilleures informations. Grey avait prit soin de mettre une ample cape ainsi que plusieurs couches de vêtements pour cacher son tatouage qui approuvait son appartenance à Fairy Tail. En effet, le succès que la guilde rencontrait suscitait la jalousie partout en Fiore.

« Montre. »

Le brun sortit une pièce de 500 joyaux et une autre de 200. Le prix d'une bière. Il en avait promit une à un clochard en échange de quelques ragots croustillants sur l'objet de sa mission.

« Aller, passe-moi ça... »

Grey reprit les piécettes et les montra narquoisement à l'alcoolique.

« -Pour que tu te bourre la gueule et que tu oublies "mystérieusement" de quoi on parlait ? Non merci. Crache le morceau, et c'est _après_ que tu auras ta récompense.

-Alleeeeeeer quoi, juste une petite~ »

Le mage de glace ne céda pas aux supplications de l'homme. Ce dernier, impatient d'avaler une autre boisson, se mit à table.

« -Le cœur du phœnix, ou le rubis maudit. J'en ai entendu des légendes à son sujet, 'faut être fêlé pour s'intéresser à un truc pareil.

-Je me fiche de ton avis, que raconte t'on à son sujet ?

-On dit qu'elle est d'un rouge éclatant et, que lorsqu'on la tient entre ses mains, on la sent battre entre ses doigts. La pluparts de ses propriétaires seraient morts dans d'étranges circonstances. Après quelques jours de possession, ils se comportaient bizarrement. Et puis, à un moment, ils prenaient feu. Subitement, comme ça. Jeter des seaux d'eau ne faisait qu'attiser les flammes, les priver d'oxygène les rendaient plus agressives. Le pauvre homme brûlait jusqu'aux cendres! **l'informateur réprima un rire.** On ne peut la trouver qu'à certaines forêts interdites. Car la pierre, après que son méfait soit commit, retourne dans la forêt, mais jamais la même. On dit le que le phœnix qui l'habite est éprit de mort et qu'il a, par conséquent, été enfermé à jamais. On l'aurait interdit de se réincarner.

-Les forêts interdites hein...

-Par-faite-ment. Donne le cash maintenant. »

Grey jeta les pièces sur la table en s'éloignant. Le clochard se précipita dessus et hurla qu'on lui apporte une autre bière. Le mage du froid, lui, s'enfonça dans la nuit. La brise lui chatouillait le bout du nez, ses cheveux ébène se secouaient doucement. Son regard arpentait les étroites ruelles, guettant une attaque surprise. Les meurtres s'enchaînaient dans cette partie de la ville. Les gens, poussés par la faim, finissaient par poignarder pour les porte-monnaie –parfois vides- des rares passants. Cette nuit-là était calme, comparée aux autres fois où Grey s'était aventuré dans ce coin-ci. Une fois, une petite fille de huit ans à peine l'avait agressé avec un couteau. Prit de pitié, le brun lui avait laissé 10000 joyaux. Une somme considérable, surtout pour une fillette de cet âge-là. Ils s'étaient recroisés une fois. Elle lui avait sourit et remercié maintes fois.

Grey, songeant à ce qu'avait bien pu devenir cette fille, arriva sans s'en apercevoir à son appartement. Il fouilla dans ses poches –il remarqua que la pluparts des pull l'avaient quitté en route-, sortit sa clé, l'inséra dans la serrure et la tourna. La porte se déverrouilla et le jeune homme pénétra dans son entre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décoration, comme chez Lucy ou Natsu, juste un cadre photo. Une femme souriante serrait ses deux disciples contre elle. Le coeur de Grey se serrait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, mais il la laissait là. Il se défit de ses multiples couches de vêtements et s'allongea sur son lit. Il faudra qu'il range plus tard... Plus tard. D'abord une douche. Le mage empestait la fumée et la bière. Il entra dans sa salle de bain –pas plus décorée que la pièce principale- et enleva son caleçon. Il se glissa sous la douche et alluma le jet d'eau. Chaud ou froid, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait plus réellement connaissance de la différence de ces deux mots. Tandis que le liquide cristallin ruisselait sur son corps, il réfléchit à la suite de sa mission. Il chercherait dans les archives de la guilde l'emplacement des forêts interdites. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il coupa l'eau, prit une serviette et se sécha. Enfilant un unique boxer, il se glissa dans son lit et rejoignit le pays des rêves...

Le cadrant de l'horloge au-dessus de sa commode affichait 8h30 lorsque Grey daigna se réveiller. Il s'étira, sortit du lit, s'habilla et, estimant qu'un petit déjeuner à la guilde conviendrait tout aussi bien, sortit de son foyer. Chemin faisant vers la guilde, il rencontra Mirajane. Cette dernière, qui était d'habitude toute souriante et chaleureuse, semblait se faire du mauvais sang.

« -Ca va? **Demanda Grey**

-Oui, oui... **répondit la blanche en adoptant un sourire forcé**. »

Après ce court échange, la blanche s'éloigna rapidement et repris son expression inquiète. Grey se demanda un instant ce qui la tracassait puis, arrivant à la guilde, laissa tomber ses réflexions. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le sous-sol –après avoir salué quelques mage présents- et ouvrit une vieille porte en boit. Les gonds rouillés émirent un grincement lugubre, qui contrastait fortement avec la décoration multicolore de la vaste bibliothèque. Des dessins fait par des enfants, des bannières de la guilde et des couvertures de livres égaillaient la pièce. Grey repéra Levy assise à une table, une pile de livre à côté d'elle et un traité de magie entre ses petites mains.

« -C'est intéressant ? **la questionna-t'-il en s'approchant**

-Oui, vraiment. Tu veux que je t'aide pour des recherches ? **lui répondit la mage de lettres** »

Levy –et Lucy parfois- étaient les seules qui venaient à la bibliothèque de la guilde pour passer le temps. Les autres ne venaient qu'en dernier recours, lorsqu'une mission l'exigeait. C'était le cas de Grey.

« -J'ai juste besoin de savoir où je peux trouver des cartes. »

La jeune fille, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, pointa un doigt dans la direction d'une énorme étagère.

« Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur là-dedans. »

Grey la remercia et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Il faillit renoncer à sa mission quand il vit les tonnes d'ouvrages au bord de la décomposition et les autres menaçant dangereusement de tomber. Le mage de glace essaya tant bien que mal de se redonner du courage et passa rapidement son regard sombre sur les reliures des livres. "Géographie écologique de Fiore" retint son attention. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et ne parvint qu'à effleurer le cuir vert de la couverture. Il retenta une deuxième fois, en s'accrochant à l'étagère cette fois-ci, et sans crier gare le meuble s'effondra sur lui. Grey ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit juste plusieurs chocs à divers endroits de son corps, son regard se fit recouvrir d'une dizaine de livres et parmi le vacarme du petit effondrement il distingua un "Grey !" probablement crié par Levy.

C'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait aidé à se dégager de sous le meuble. Natsu, Erza, Lucy et Wendy, attirés par le bruit, étaient ensuite venus. Natsu, en voyant l'état de son rival, éclata de rire.

« Et le grand Grey Fullbuster est vaincu par, suspens, une étagèèèèère !»

Grey lui envoya un juron qui lui valu un regard noir de la par de la femme chevalier. Wendy proposa de vérifier son état, ce que le glacier refusa, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire accident ménager après tout, pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

Soudain, une pierre ronde attisa la curiosité de Grey. Elle était d'un vermillon éclatant, son centre prenait une teinte écarlate. Elle jetait des reflets orangés sur le sol autour d'elle. Grey ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux de ce joyau. Ses amis fixèrent le mage de glace puis virent, eux aussi, la pierre précieuse gisant entre les différentes cartes éparpillées sur le sol. Grey, poussé par une force invisible, saisit l'étrange caillou. Une légère pression, à peine perceptible, effleurait ses doigts à un rythme régulier.

PO-POM PO-POM

Grey s'embrasa.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais chaque mage eu à peu près le temps de les voir.

_Ces flammes évoquant le phœnix qui se consume_.

Chacun, médusés, observaient Grey comme s'il venait d'assassiner le pape. Grey lui-même ne comprenait pas.

_"On dit qu'elle est d'un rouge éclatant et, que lorsqu'on la tient entre ses mains, on la sent battre entre ses doigts."_

Une voix de femme, sensuelle et suave, murmura:

« Tu penses pouvoir tout conquérir ? Tu te trompes. Pour te le prouver, je te prendrai bientôt tout ce que tu possèdes. Et le fait d'être mon propriétaire n'y changera rien... »

Grey mit un temps à comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

« -Hey ! Je veux pas espèce de...

-Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? **le questionna Lucy**

-Cette pierre de malheur vient de décider qu'elle m'appartient !

-Et ce n'est pas bien ?

-Compte tenu du fait que de un, ma mission consiste à la donner au commanditaire et que de deux, la pluparts des propriétaires de cette saleté meurent brûlés vifs, non, ce n'est pas bien.

-Quelle est cette pierre ? **le pressa Levy**

-Le cœur du phœnix... »

A peine eu t'il prononcé ce nom que la bleue disparut entre quelques rayonnages. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme livre entre les bras. Elle s'assit à une table non loin des autres.

« -Pourquoi est-elle là d'abord ? **ragea Grey.** On est censés la trouver dans des forêts interdites.

-Ces lieux ont une forte concentration en magie, comme la guilde. **répondit Levy comme si c'était une évidence.** Grey, tu peux venir ici un moment ? »

Le brun s'exécuta. La mage de lettre lui prit le bras droit et, à l'aide d'une formule que le mage de glace ne comprit pas. Y grava des chiffres. Ils changeaient chaque secondes et allaient en comte à rebours.

119 : 54 : 32

119 : 54 : 31

119 : 54 : 30

Puis, toujours absorbée dans sa formule. Levy griffonna quelques signes sur une feuille qui trainait par là. Tout le petit groupe l'observait, fasciné. Lorsque Levy sortit de sa transe son regard resta suspendu un instant dans le vague. Reprenant peu à peu conscience, elle exigea voir ce qu'elle avait accomplit durant sa formule. Grey, ne se questionnant pas le moins du monde, lui tendit le papier noir d'encre et son bras droit. La McGarden ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à la peau fendue en compte à rebours de son ami et s'intéressa plutôt aux inscriptions démoniaques de la feuille de papier. Elle en sortit une autre et traduisit le texte en une langue plus compréhensible par ses camarades. Epuisée, elle remit la traduction à Erza. Celle-ci la gratifia d'un mouvement de tête et lu à haute voix.

« _D'un baiser éprit,_

_Avant que le compte ne soit nul_

_Par son monde se verra reprit_

_Le maudit qui joue au funambule. »_

Natsu, sentant le travail spirituel venir à des kilomètres, poussa un soupir et se déclara inutile pour décrypter un texte pareil. Lucy, elle, en avait les compétences. Elle ne tarda pas à faire par de son avis sur le sujet.

« -Mais c'est simple, Grey doit embrasser quelqu'un qu'il aime avant la fin du compte à rebours.

-Lequel ?** demanda le concerné**

-Celui de ton bras je pense. »

Le brun posa ses yeux sur les numéros sur son bras. Ils continuaient de décroître.

« -Et les deux dernières phrases, que veulent-elles dirent ? **demanda Wendy**

-Grey fait actuellement partie du monde des vivants. Donc il sera reprit par ce monde et restera vivant. Quant au funambule... Un funambule de l'amour ? »

Grey ne s'était jamais déclaré à aucune fille, alors qu'elles étaient des dizaines à le vouloir dans leurs lits. Qu'elles soient membres de Fairy Tail ou simples civiles qui l'avaient vu dans un quelconque magasine.

« -En gros il faut il faut que j'embrasse une fille que j'aime... **souffla Grey** »

Il se leva et planta ses lèvres directes sur celles de la blonde. Sous les regards noir de Natsu, gêné de Wendy, étonné d'Erza, à moitié endormi de Levy et effaré de Lucy. Cette dernière le repoussa d'ailleurs sans ménagement.

« Mais ça va pas ?! **hurlèrent Natsu et Lucy à l'unisson** »

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné puis détournèrent le regard, rouges pivoines.

Grey ne s'en formalisa pas. Il regarda plutôt son bras.

119 : 49 : 10

119 : 49 : 09

119 : 49 : 08

Le compte, imperturbable, continuait d'engrener les secondes, les minutes, dans une régularité affolante. Grey s'était toujours intéressé à Lucy. Mais pas tant que ça. Grey n'était qu'un homme, et Lucy était, il fallait bien l'avouer, plutôt pas mal. L'ice maker, soucieux de sauver sa vie, embrassa ensuite Levy. Rien. Il renonça à Erza –il préférait les femmes à vrai dire-, et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Il donna des baisers à toutes les femelles de la guilde, puis, voyant qu'aucune ne faisait disparaitre le compteur, posa un baiser craintif sur les lèvres du monstre chevalier. Il posa un regard paniqué sur son bras, qui ne fit que lui renvoyer un compte à rebours moqueur. Epuisé, il s'accouda au bar. Il vit Mirajana passer, inquiète. Il avait déjà essayé avec elle. Déprimé devant la perspective de mourir, il jeta un regard derrière lui et observa un combat de femmes qui se disputaient pour lui justement. Il les avait toutes les deux embrassées. Elles se lançaient des "Je vais te tuer" et des "Grosse truie". Grey s'étonna d'ailleurs que Jubia n'en aie tué aucune des deux. Pour ce que Grey venait de faire, elle aurait zigouillé toute la guilde et se serait ensuite pendue.

Or Jubia n'avait tué personne et aucun cadavre ne se balançait au bout d'une corde.

Jubia n'avait pas vu.

Jubia ne suivait pas Grey.

Elle n'était donc pas là.

Mirajane passa une énième fois devant le mage de glace, quasiment en courant.

« Hep ! Mira ! Tu saurais pas où est Jubia ?»

La blanche l'ignora royalement et se précipita dans le bureau du maître. Grey n'ayant pas le temps d'attendre la suivit. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de Makarov, il surprit des bribes de conversations. Il choisit plutôt d'écouter à la porte.

« -Ca fait trois semaines, et cette mission n'en prévoyait que deux, au grand maximum. **Disait une voix feminine, probablement Mirajane**.

-Calme toi. **Lui intima une voix plus grave et éraillée, celle de Makarov. **Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose**, la voix tremblait**. Jubia est expérimentée, elle ne mettrait pas autant de temps pour trouver des ruines. »

Le cœur de Grey rata un battement. Jubia disparue, la retrouverait il à temps ? Il avait toutes les chances d'y passer avant. Mais surtout, que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivée ? Le brun fit irruption dans la pièce si violement que la mage de Take Over sursauta.

« -Où est-elle allée ?

-Que fais-tu ici, Grey! **siffla le vieux**. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-Si je ne la retrouve pas dans... Ce temps, **fit il en montrant son bras**, je mourrais brûlé vif. Donc, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être ici. »

Le maître considéra le bras scarifié du brun avec effroi, échangea un regard entendu avec Mirajane, et se décida à parler.

« -La plus grande forêt du Fiore. Au nord. Jubia devait y chercher des ruines de temples sacrés et les nettoyer un minimum. Son parcours devait mettre deux semaines, voire deux et demi. Mais elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis trop longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ?! **explosa Grey**

-Il n'y avait aucune raison concrète pour vous inquiéter. **expliqua Mirajane**

-Grey**, intervint le maître**, emmène Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Wendy avec toi. Vous partez aujourd'hui. »

L'Ice Maker n'eu pas besoin qu'on le lui répète deux fois. Il appela ses compagnons d'armes et ils prirent le premier train pour le nord.

OoOoO

A travers les fenêtres, Grey pouvait distinguer une chaîne de montagnes. La neige rendait leurs sommets blanc et les sapins donnaient au reste une teinte verdâtre. Les roues du train crissèrent sur les rails. Grey sentit le véhicule ralentir puis s'immobiliser. Le jeune homme remarqua du coin de l'œil Natsu reprendre des couleurs. Le mage de feu supplia ses compagnons d'armes de le laisser descendre, mais aucun ne l'écoutèrent et Erza, pour le "soulager" de ses souffrances, l'assomma.

Grey poussa un soupir et reporta son attention vers le paysage. Un poteau, un buisson, un autre poteau, un arbre, encore un poteau. La monotonie défilant devant ses yeux, le brun ferma les yeux. "Tu ne la retrouveras jamais." Lui souffla une voix grave. Grey chassa cette pensée. Pourtant, une autre vain la remplacer. "Et si tu la retrouve... Serait-t'elle morte, ou t'aurait-elle oublié ?" Le cœur de Grey se contracta, dans son esprit se forma l'image d'une Jubia froide. Autant qu'un cadavre, voire plus. Son visage avait été arraché, les muscles et le sang à vifs remplaçaient la peau. Un de ses yeux avait été crevé, l'autre le regardait. Son iris océan le scrutait d'un air accusateur. Aucun amour, aussi tordu soit-il, ne se reflétait dans son regard. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs terne. Ses ongles étaient incrustés de terre, comme si, sous le joug de la douleur, elle s'était accrochée au sol. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, dans une expression d'horreur, ou de douleur, comment savoir ? L'image se fit plus nette, Jubia fondit dans un bruit infernal de liquide poisseux en ébullition. Grey sursauta. Quelque part, près du corps, un bras gisait, _son_ bras. La main était tendue vers l'homme, comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Grey, ne pouvant soutenir cette vision, se précipita vers le membre isolé. Il le saisit, et la main aussi. Le brun sentit les ongles du bras égaré lacérer sa chair. Ils l'incitaient à venir en bas. Grey lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser emporter, mais le sol se liquéfia. Le mage de glace s'enfonça dans le fluide alors que d'autres mains venaient s'accrocher à son corps. Il sentit sa jambe s'écarteler. Grey poussa un cri de douleur, qui fut étouffé par l'obstruction de sa trachée puis de ses poumons. Sa langue détecta un goût métallique à la substance. Grey n'arrivait plus à respirer. Seul le sang venait lorsqu'il inspirait. Il s'entichait, se collait à chaque parcelle de Grey, le souillant et le tuant.

Puis une masse bleue, qui venait à lui. Une Jubia entière, avec la pâleur de sa peau et le rose de ses joues. Une Jubia conforme aux souvenirs de Grey.

Le jeune homme sentit une fois de plus son corps se déchirer. Une plainte de souffrance passa ses lèvres. Il tendit désespérément le bras vers Jubia, elle pouvait le sauver.

Mais la femme pluie lui sourit, se retourna, et s'éloigna tout en le laissant en proie aux monstres.

OoOoO

Le sursaut de Grey lui fit donner un coup de genoux dans un des nombreux bagages d'Erza. La propriétaire lui assena un regard qui, s'il avait pu tuer, aurait fait de Grey un tas de cendre. Le concerné baissa la tête et massa son genoux endolori. Wendy lui demanda si il voulait qu'elle le soigne. Il la gratifia d'un sourire mais refusa, il ne voulait pas user de sa magie pour quelque chose de si superficiel. Lucy insista, bien que le glacier savait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour le baiser. Selon elle, il devait "être en meilleure forme possible pour chercher Jubia". Grey pensait surtout qu'elle voulait que ses derniers jours de vie soient les plus confortables possibles. Ses phrases étaient peut-être empreintes d'hypocrisie, mais elles étaient bienveillantes.

Un crissement de rails fendit l'air. Le train ralentit. La voix que tous connaissaient, pour l'avoir entendue tant de fois, sonna de son ton indifférent "Vous arrivez maintenant à la dernière station de cette ligne. Veuillez prendre tous vos bagages et descendre du train. Merci d'attendre l'arrêt complet du véhicule avant de descendre." La team de mage attendit que le train se vide avant d'en sortir. Erza aurait pu - malencontreusement bien sûr - tuer quelqu'un en l'écrasant sous ses valises.

Grey jeta - sans réellement le vouloir - un œil vers le compte à rebours.

112 : 56 : 24

« On la retrouvera, **lança Natsu.** »

C'est bien, ça. Mais était-ce vraiment la bonne femme ? Peut-être la sauverait-il, l'embrasserait-il, mais mourrait-il par la même occasion ? Et qu'est-ce qui assurait que Grey était hétéro ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien. Bien que l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit avec Natsu le révulsait.

L'auberge qu'ils choisirent, ou plutôt qu'Erza choisit pour eux, ressemblait à un chalet. Les poutres étaient en bois, le sol était en bois, les murs ainsi que le plafond. Elle était gérée par un couple âgé. D'après le carnet vide de la femme au comptoir et les exclamations de bienvenue de son mari, l'établissement était sur le point de faire faillite.

Les prix furent relativement bas. Ils emménagèrent dans deux chambres, au grand damn des garçons, ils devraient partager la même chambre. Mais le pire, ils ne le virent que lorsqu'ils découvrirent leur chambre: il n'y avait qu'un seul lit à deux places. Lucy pouffa devant l'air hagard des mages.

« -On va pas dormir ensemble ! **hurlèrent Natsu et Grey, au comble de l'hystérie.**

-Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde... Vous l'avez dit vous même, **fit la femme chevalier d'un air pensif.**

-"Ami" veut pas dire "tapette" ! **brailla le dragon-slayer**

-Tu te rends compte que pour les derniers jours de ma vie, tu vas me forcer à pioncer avec LUI ? **renchérit Grey** »

Le brun regretta ses paroles. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt Lucy agissait de la même manière, comme si c'était déjà fini.

« On n'enterre pas la hache de guerre avant d'avoir tué l'ours, **le réprimanda Wendy.** »

Même si le proverbe n'était pas exactement le bon, il avait le mérite d'être juste.

« De toute façon, nous avons assez de temps pour inspecter un peu la forêt avant la nuit, alors nous commencerons par ça, **dit Lucy.** »

Tous acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent. Grey, lui, rassembla tout son courage et son espoir. Il constata avec tristesse que cela faisait bien peu, puis suivit ses camarades.

Grey se jura de rester à l'écart de toute forêt dès que Jubia serait sauve. Les branchages lui fouettaient le visage, les sangliers les mordaient et il trébuchait sur les racines des grands arbres. Tous éprouvaient les mêmes difficultés, sauf Erza. Sous prétexte que les branches pouvaient repousser, elle les fauchait sans pitié. Selon elle, si les autres utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, Natsu provoquerait un feu de forêt et Grey ferait geler les bouts des plantes qu'il faucherait, les empêchant de repousser. Wendy, elle, défricherait une trop grande zone avec sa magie.

Quant à Lucy, elle ne voulait pas déranger un esprit pour ça.

Ils mirent quatre à cinq heures pour arriver au premier temple. Grey fut chargé de fouiller les ruines, les autres devaient sécuriser le périmètre. Un espoir, cruel et petit espoir, naquit dans le cœur de Grey. Il se précipita au centre de l'édifice et dirigea son regard dans toutes les directions.

Rien.

Il monta, grâce à un escalier de glace, sur la petite parcelle de premier étage.

Rien.

Il se posta à un point plus haut, passa par tout les coins et recoins imaginables, scruta même dans les arbres des environs.

Rien

Il n'y avait rien.

Les ruines étaient propres, Grey regarda une énième fois derrière une stèle.

Toujours rien.

107 : 12 : 01

107 : 12 : 00

107 : 11 : 59

Ces chiffres lui riaient au nez. Grey se griffa le bras. Une fois, deux fois. Il avait mal.

Et les cicatrices infernales continuaient de bouger.

Son esprit désespéré repêcha le souvenir du cadavre rêvé la veille.

Jubia sans visage, les muscles à vifs.

Jubia sans chair, les os d'un blanc immaculé à la lueur d'un soleil moqueur.

Jubia en décomposition, dont la peau virait au vert et dont l'odeur attirait les mouches.

Grey en eu un haut-le-coeur.

C'était trop pour lui.

Oû était-elle passée ?

Peut-être s'était-elle perdue ?

Ou était-elle morte.

Ou pire ?

Grey eu mal.

Il voulait la voir.

En vie.

Lui souriant.

L'image du cadavre se réimprima dans sa tête.

Grey rendit son déjeuner.


End file.
